


That Way

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst(?), F/F, Uncertainty, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “You sure you two are just friends?” Our friends asked.“Yeah, she’ll never end up being with me.” You said and laughed it off.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 7





	That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tate McRae - that way

You confuse me, you mess with me, you run me in a circle, so I will hang onto you. 

You know it’s breaking my heart, but you do it anyway. You know what I feel, but you ignore it like it’s nothing. You said that whatever it is between the two of us will never gonna happen, but then you kissed me in the dark. 

Do you know? Every time we met, every time we talk, it hurts so bad. It hurts because I don’t even know what we are. I don’t even know where we stand. 

When others asked, we say we’re friends, good friends. But good friends don’t kiss, good friends don’t make out with each other. 

_ “You sure you two are just friends?”  _ Our friends asked. __

_ “Yeah, she’ll never end up being with me.”  _ You said and laughed it off. 

But you know, it’s hurting me. I wish what we have wasn’t platonic, because I might have fallen for you. 

One day, we fought. We fought over whatever it is what we have, and what we do. You said it’s nothing, but for me it’s everything. And it’s hurting me.

I know what we feel are mutual, but why can’t you just admit it? Why do you have to make it so difficult? Why do you have to do that, keep saying whatever it is was nothing? When you know, that it’s hurting me. 

I am tired, Siyeon. I am tired of all this pretending, all this push and pull, all this uncertainty. I want to love and be loved, but I can’t seem to find that in you. 


End file.
